Template talk:Navbox races
incoming predictable comment* I don't think we should classify the Protheans as a Citadel race. They and the zeioph should probably have their own category, or, better, be taken off the footer altogether (otherwise we're into an extinct races / rachni problem, which is worse than the initial CCouncil issue that started this whole ball rolling.) --Tullis 03:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes I waffled over the Protheans as well. Should I move the Keepers too? --DRY 04:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. Codex says they're a Citadel race -- heck, arguably they're the Citadel race : ). Let's leave the keepers on there. --Tullis 04:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Very nice footer. I do agree though that there should be a third category for extinct-like races, or just remove them. On the other hand, if someone complains about the Protheans, we can point out that in their day the Protheans did inhabit the Citadel, making them a Citadel race. As for the zeioph, we could always do some shenanigans and speculate that maybe they were a Citadel race alongside the Protheans... :P SpartHawg948 09:15, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It's no problem to add another row. My biggest problem is what to call it "Extinct"? "Other"? "Special"? Any opinions? --DRY 14:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: "Historical"? --Tullis 15:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Armeni is not a race, zeioph is a race. someone fix this, i dont know how to fix it. ralok 16:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Raloi and Lystheni Shouldn't the Raloi and Lystheni be included? They are, after all, races in the Mass Effect universe. If they should be included, we know the Lystheni aren't a Citadel Race, but what of the Raloi? Are they Citadel or Non-Citadel? EDIT- The Races page states that the Raloi are Non-Citadel. Thus, that's the category they'd go in. Arbington 02:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Well personally I don't think so because we have very little information on both. If we were to add them, then we'd have to add the arthenn as a Historical race and every other one on the Races page. I really think this template should be used for the major races, which it already does. We don't have that much information on the rest, and I don't fell comfortable adding them until we do. Lancer1289 02:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, very well then. Here's hoping ME3 sheds some light on these mysterious aliens. Arbington 02:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You also have to consider that, as far as we know, the Lystheni aren't a race. They're never described as such, rather they are described as an 'offshoot' of the salarians. SpartHawg948 02:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very true and that did slip my mind. The lystheni are an offshoot of the salarians, like the Romulans are of the Vulcans. Lancer1289 02:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Possibly. It's not known what sort of offshoot they are. Could be a result of divergent evolution, could be religious, cultural, racial, or any of a number of other things. SpartHawg948 02:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC)